Why is it that love always ends in tears?
by Dr Cheese
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC!this is a story bout Harry, Hermione and Ron in about their 5th year. Harry wants to be with Ginny, but Ron doesn't want them to be together. Ron is also trying to find a way to tell Hermione how he feels. HGRW HPGW
1. The dream

MY FIRST FANFIC! This is a story about Hermione, Harry and Ron. It takes place in about their 5th year. Harry wants Ginny, but Ron doesn't want them to be together. Ron is also trying to find a way to tell Hermione how he feels……. Not quite sure where it is going yet, but I'll make it up as I go along. HP/GW RW/HG

Rated T for mild coarse language and suggestive references. I will switch between the three characters, but I will make a comment so you know who the chapter is talking about (the first one is Hermione)

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own any of the Harry Potter characters you read about in this fic.

A/n: This is my first fanfic eva…… As I said, I'm not quite sure where its going yet but hey who cares right?………not right? Damn. lol. Well don't blame me if this is strange coz I came up with it during a maths test that will 'go towards my future' or something like that……well let me tell you it was boring so I made up this random story instead.

**If you like the story, then please review. If you don't like the story, then please review anyway, even if it is to tell me to take my stupid random story and delete it off a good website, then do that. Wait; no don't do that, well you can if u want to but I'd rather u didn't. So, yeah, I'm not really making much sense so I'll just let you get on with the story.**

Chapter 1: The Dream 

I am standing in the office of my favourite, and hottest, teacher of all time. Professor Severus Snape. And the best part is, we're alone. Plus at Hogwarts there is no rule against student teacher relationships. Snape has left the room, but he will be back soon. Ah, here he is now. I love everything about him, from the way he walks, to his cute nose and wonderful hair. On his head that is.

"Ah, we meet again miss Granger," he says, but in a nice way. I love it when he talks like that. I'm sorry that I keep talking about him but I have had a major crush on him since I was in my 1st year. "Professor," I reply with a huge smile on my face. It's hard for me not to smile as he is standing soooo close to me, and getting closer every second.

"There's no need to call me Professor," he says and leans in so close that our noses touch, and his soft lips brush against mine. Next thing I know I am against the wall, and we are in a passionate embrace.

I can hear a faint ringing noise in the back of my mind. I try to push it aside. I do not want to be disturbed from this, not when I have wanted it for so long. The noise grows louder, and this time I hear something else as well. It is my name, being repeated, and spoken in more urgent tones. "No, I don't want to stop," I murmur, and pull Snape closer to me. But it is not my Snape, it is soft and squishy. A pillow. How strange. "_Hermione_." I open my eyes. Ginny Weasley is standing over me, motioning for me to get up. "But where's Snape?" I ask.

"Snape?" Ginny asks, puzzled, "Why do you want to know where Snape is?"

"Because…" The truth is, I have no _idea _why I want to know where he is. The dream suddenly comes back to me. OH MY GOD! I dreamt _that_? EW! But why?

I have been having a dream similar to that, every night for the past week. But it didn't involve Snape. Replace him with a red-haired, freckly someone with the initials of R.W, and Snape's office with a deserted classroom… "Hello?" Ginny's hand is waving in front of my face.

"What?" I ask.

"I _said_ why do you want to know where Snape is?I mean, Snape of all people?"

"Oh, um, don't worry, bad dream that's all."

"Well I think I know something that will cheer you up," She says, grinning stupidly.

"And what would that be?"

"Ron is waiting for you downstairs."

"And _why _do you think that will cheer me up?" I ask, but now I am smiling too.

"Come on," She says, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me down the stairs.

"And why do _you _want to go down so fast?" now she is the one grinning, and turning red.

"Harry's down there too, isn't he?" I ask, and now we are both grinning like stupid idiots. Hey, I guess love can do that to a person. (**A/n: so true…..)**

"What are you two looking so happy about?" Ron asks suspiciously.

Ginny and I just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you two get hold of a bottle of firewhiskey?" Harry asks us. That just makes us laugh more.

"Harry," Ron says sternly. "They wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh, Ron, you are so overprotective," Ginny tries to sound angry, but that is a hard feat to achieve as she is still laughing.

"He's just looking out for you." I say. But I guess he can get a _little_ over protective sometimes.

"Oh, of course you stick up for him." I can feel my face turning red. Ron doesn't notice. Or if he does he probably thinks it's from the laughing.

"Lets get some breakfast, shall we?" I suggest, though how I manage to say it I'm not sure, as I am laughing so hard.

We enter the Great Hall, Ginny and I getting some strange looks. We were still laughing so much by the time we were halfway through breakfast that McGonagall actually walked over to us and asked Harry and Ron if we had been hit by a laughing jinx. When they said no she walked back up to the staff table, but she kept looking at us when she thought we weren't looking. This made us laugh, if possible, even harder.

Well how was it? I know it was short but I want to know if the story is any good before I spend too much of my time on it. So please review! If you don't like the story review anyway so I know that it is not any good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, not one person reviewed my last chapter but I decided I would add another chapter anyway, and hope someone reads it. PLEASE REVIEW. Coz if I don't get any reviews after posting two chapters I will just delete this story and go sulking and never post another story again and never visit fanfiction again, and we wouldn't want that, would we?

Okay, this chapter is told from Ron's point of view.

Chapter two:

I glance at Hermione. Her and Ginny had been laughing since we first saw them this morning. "What's up with them?" I whisper to Harry.

"I have no idea, but doesn't Ginny look hot when she laughs?"

"Um, Harry, you're talking about my _sister_." I emphasise the word.

"Oh my god Ron I am so sorry!" he says. "I don't really think like that about your sister," he adds, when he sees the look I am giving him. What do you expect, I mean, she is my sister. And I know Harry is my best mate and all, and I should trust him with her, and… Ron, don't think like that, Harry doesn't like her like that, he just accidentally said Ginny. Maybe he meant Hermione? But that would be even worse, I mean, I have put up with the whole him being famous and me being pushed aside type thing, but if he went out with Hermione, I think that would be the last straw.

"Ron?" Harry interrupts my train of thoughts. "Do you think there might be something wrong with them?" He points to where Hermione and Ginny are sitting, doubled over with laughter. "I'm not sure." "Hermione? Ginny? Are you two okay?"

They continue to laugh. "Hermione, I know something that will make you stop laughing," Harry says. How _dare _he talk to Hermione, my Hermione? Well, she's not mine, but someday she will be. Oh wait; yeah we're all friends hey. I forgot that small detail. "What?" she asks through gasps of laughter. "We have double potions first, with Snape, the greasy haired git."

This does make her stop laughing. Instead she starts to turn a dark shade of red. That's strange. Why would she turn red? Oh no, maybe she likes someone in our potions class. But who could it be? Not Malfoy, unless there was something seriously wrong with that girls head. Perhaps Dean, or Seamus?

I start to ask her something, but Ginny, who appears to have stopped laughing, cuts me off. "Hermione, you're blushing."

"No I'm not," she says, and blushes harder.

"Yes you are," Ginny insists, but it is my turn to cut her off.

"I think it's time to go to class," I say, and we start to descend the stairs to Snape's dungeon.

"I wonder where Dean and Seamus are?" I say to Hermione, looking for a reaction. We are all sitting together at a desk in potions.

"I have no idea, Ron," she says, looking at me curiously. "Why do you ask?" Because I want to see if you have a reaction when I say their name because I think you may like one of them and not me, that's why, I think to myself.

"Because I want to see if you have a reaction when I say their name because I think you may like one of them and not me, that's why," I blurt out. Whoops. I can feel my face turning red. Hermione pretends not to notice. "That's nonsense Ron, and you know it," she says. 'Phew' I think. "Besides," she says, "I don't like anyone."

I look over at Harry. He appears to be acting like he's not listening, but also trying not to laugh at the same time. I glare at him. He bursts out laughing. What is it with everyone being so happy this morning? "Sorry mate, but it _is_ funny."

"Oh, and I suppose you will find it just as funny if I go and tell Ginny that you said she was hot this morning?"

"Harry said that Ginny was hot this morning?" Hermione asks. Now it is his turn to be embarrassed. "I swear I didn't mean anything by it Ron, I told you that." "I wonder where Snape is?" he adds.

"Don't you change the subject…" I trail off. For some reason, at the mention of Snape's name Hermione had, once again, turned red.

"Silence please," a cold voice says. Why did Snape have to come _now_, just as I was about to find out why Hermione has been acting so strangely? I will have to ask her at lunch, or later tonight.

"Perhaps Mr Weasley knows the answer," Snape drawls. Ah crap. I wasn't listening. "What was the question sir?" I ask.

"Not listening I see Mr Weasley, 5 points from Griffindor I think. Just so you know Weasley, there _was _no question, but if you had been listening you would have known that." That is so unfair. Stupid git. Of all the bad teachers at this school, Snape is by far the worse.

I look over to where the Slytherins were sitting. "Weasel," Malfoy sneers at me.

"Prick," I mouth back. But, of course, Snape had to see me. "Swearing at other people in a classroom, Weasley? I think that deserves a detention. My office, 5:00. Don't be late." Great. Now I have detention. With Snape. Even better.

The bell rings. "I want two rolls of parchment on the importance of Doxy wings in a forgetfulness potion." The class groans. "Let's make that three then shall we?" Snape says. I follow Hermione and Harry up the stairs as we head to morning break.

Well, that's the second chapter finished. Now PLEASE review, as I did not have one review for the last chapter and I am very sad. As I said in the authors note I will delete this story if people don't review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooookaaaay, still no reviews. I know I said I would delete this story and stuff if no-one reviewed, but I am having fun writing it now, and to all those people were not reviewing and hoping I would delete my story, well, that's too bad then. Just review and tell me to delete it, then it is more likely that I will. Well I changed the title and the summary so that it sounds more interesting. So yeah. ENJOY!

Oh yeah, by the way this is told from Harry's p.o.v (point of view)

Chapter 3

I don't think Ron realises it yet, but in a way Hermione kinda just rejected him. "Hey Ron, wait for me," I say, running to catch up with him.

"Stupid git," he mumbles to himself.

"Are you calling me a git?" I joke.

"Oh hi Harry, sorry, didn't see you there."

"So you weren't calling me a git then?" I say in mock concern.

"Nah, course not," he replies.

"Well that's good then, or I might have had to jinx you!"

"Yeah." Ron tries to smile, but doesn't achieve it.

"Hey, don't worry about it mate, it's obvious she likes you," I say sympathetically.

"Who likes Ron?" Hermione just caught up with us.

"Uh, hi Hermione," Harry says nervously.

"Who likes Ron?" she repeats more sternly.

"Yeah Harry, who likes me?" Ron asks.

"Uh, um, well…" I stutter.

"_Harry_?" Hermione says crossly. I rack my brain to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall?" I say, at an attempt to look innocent.

"McGonagall?" Hermione asks, "are you implying that _McGonagall _has a thing for Ron?" She scoffed.

"Uh, no, what I meant was that Ron was saying that he thought McGonagall hated him because of the other day when, uh, she gave him so much homework." Wow. That was a pretty good

cover–up for my standards. I am a genius, I think to myself.

Ron looks puzzled. I stand on his foot, and glare at him.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," was all Ron could think of.

"But you said it was _obvious _she likes him, so I don't think you were talking about a teacher." Damn Hermione and her smartness.

"I gotta go," I say, and run off to nowhere in particular.

As I am walking, I notice a painting of Sir Cadogan, who Ron, Hermione and I had met in our 3rd year at Hogwarts. At the time we had been looking for how to get to the North tower, and our first ever divination lesson, with Professor Trawelney, the only teacher at Hogwarts who could compete with Snape for the worst ever teacher award. Cadogan had then later been transferred to outside the Griffindor common room. At the present time, however, he was situated on the third floor. "Aha!" he cried. "You have come to challenge me!"

"Yes I have!" I cry back, to see what his reaction is. He looks startled.

"Goodbye," I wave cheerily, and walk off.

I arrive back at the Griffindor Common room about 15 minutes later. "Where have you been?" Ron asks me.

"I met an old friend of ours, you'll never guess who it was."

"Who?" he asks me.

"Guess," I say.

"Lupin?"

"No."

"You-know-who?" I think he's joking, but I'm not so sure.

"No."

"Well then who?"

"Sir Cadogan," I say.

"Pfft, you made it sound as though it was someone exiting."

"It was funny, he challenged me to a fight, and when I said yes he said that he couldn't, and that he had other things to do," I tell him the story.

"Ha, that's funny."

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask Ron.

"We have a free period, and I suggest we make the most of it."

"What about Hermione?" I ask.

"Well she has muggle studies."

"I see."

"Harry who likes m-" I cut across him.

"Not now."

"Urgh, fine. How do you feel about a game of chess?" Ron asks me.

Just as Ron's queen is making a vicious assault on my bishop, Hermione and Ginny walk come in to the common room. I look across at Ron, obviously he noticed them, or else he finds a scab on his knee _extremely _interesting.

"Hi Ron, Harry," Hermione says.

"Hey 'mione," we say in unison, glancing up from our game of chess.

"Hey Gin." I add.

"Hi Harry," she says, walking over to one of the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, and taking a seat. Not that I'm watching her or anything like that. Okay, well maybe I am a little. Or a lot. The light from the fire reflects off her hair, making it shine. I just can't help it. She is so beautiful.

Well? I am really sorry that all my chapters are so short but as there are no people reviewing it and telling me that it is good I am not going to waste my time making the chapters long.


End file.
